


Careless Whisper

by Phanch1401



Series: Archie! Sonadow AU [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: (not really obviously), Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Pre-Sonadow, Walking In On Someone, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanch1401/pseuds/Phanch1401
Summary: Right After Scourge and Rouge escaped through the Warp Ring, Shadow heads back to Freedom HQ to finish out his mission, only to ended up seeing something he'd never wish to see.
Relationships: Fiona Fox/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Archie! Sonadow AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548079
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Careless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may've accidently made Shadow ooc in this. So I greatly apologise if I did and the long period of time you guys had to wait, since I wanted to take a short break from it before continuing and writing more drafts. 
> 
> Fic Title is named after Careless Whisper by George Michael (Feel free to laugh XD).

Shadow continued to growl in anger as he glared at the same spot where that green Sonic look-a-like ran away with Rouge in tow into a mysterious ring-shaped portal. The black hedgehog was terribly pissed over the past events that just happened; him, the Ultimate Lifeform was easily defeated in a fight with no effort by that immature, sloppy and repulsive green hedgehog who calls himself Scourge, or formerly Evil Sonic according to his rival.

He continued glaring at the spot a little longer, until he eventually started to try and calm his temper down to a more controllable amount, using deep breaths and trying to remind himself, the reason he came out here in the first place. ‘Just breathe…’ he thought to himself.

After successfully bringing his temper down and back to his usual calm composure, Shadow turned himself around towards the direction heading for Freedom HQ. But before he could even take one small step, the black experiment took a small moment to think, ‘Should I still go through and finish my mission of why I’m here or should I waited for a more appropriate day to tell the blue hedgehog and go back to the Doctor’s base?’ he pondered to himself, a finger resting on his chin.

The black hedgehog then started to blush slightly, as he remembered why he came to the blue hero’s base on his birthday today. While thanking Sonic for being there for Hope when the Metal Sonic Troopers nearly killed her was one of the objectives for his so-called mission, there was another reason why he came that’s considered more important to him besides the first one; Shadow had initially planned to stay for the party, until he believes the time is right to take the birthday hog somewhere private, where they can talk so…he could tell him his romantic feelings. But the black hedgehog also did not plan on the doctor, sending mercenaries and a badnik who’s the definition of a windbag, to attack Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. He didn’t even need to mention the green hedgehog greaser and that jewel obsessed bat to come and ruin the party using Chaos Control somehow.

The memory of that night two months ago when he comforted Sonic over his break up, reminded him of why he chose to do the action in the first place: “He got himself into this and he should finish it.” With the memory firmly planted in his mind and the thought too as his motivation, Shadow allowed himself to take a deep breath as he started making his way towards his destination, Freedom HQ but not in any kind of rush however and only did a slow walk, in order to give him some time over what he should say to the blue hedgehog. As much as he hates to admit it, but the Ultimate Lifeform is actually feeling quite embarrassed and shy, over going through with what he has planned. He’s never had any kind of experience in this type of relationship or ever actually fell in love with anyone else before the blue blur; everything else is just information about it from Maria or Professor Gerald, those weird romantic novels he stumbled upon by accident, in one of the scientists’ labs and not to mention those stupid cheesy soap operas he had to endure with Maria. He couldn’t help but inwardly cringe; there’s no way he’s using one of those lines from a soap opera, even if his own life depended on it. 

As the black hedgehog continued on his way towards Freedom HQ, while trying to figure out a good love confession; the sound of two voices made his ears perk up, as well as his attention. Now distracted from his thoughts of going over a confession, Shadow begin to heading towards the sounds of their voices in a slow walking pace so he can continue practicing his love confession and that he won’t intrude on their personal conversation between the two Freedom Fighters, due to him estimating that they’ll finish by the time he finds the two with his enhanced hearing and he’ll able to talk to Sonic, straight after she leaves them alone.

* * *

Located on the outskirts of Knothole Forest near the Freedom HQ, was Sonic the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox in some kind of talk. Seeing how his girlfriend looked quite down over what happened recently, the blue hedgehog was currently trying to comfort and lift her spirits up, thanks to two mercenaries and the doctor for having a part, in exposing a seemingly checkered past. 

The blue hedgehog placed a hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture of comfort, “Come on Fiona, there’s no need to be so upset about your past, or the belief that any of the Freedom Fighters are starting to doubt you. You’ll always be a welcome part of the team and..” he paused briefly to rubbed the back of his head, blushing a little; due to feeling slightly embarrassed on what he’s going to say next, “I think I might’ve have some sort of part in your past too, since…it was me and Mighty’s fault for accidently leaving you in that prison Robotnik trapped you in…” He ended up trailing off, now feeling extremely uncomfortable and awkward, despite trying his best to help his girlfriend.

Despite obviously knowing that her boyfriend is trying his best at comforting her, the vixen found herself to be quite amazed by Sonic’s attempt to trying to make her feel better. It was almost like looking at a different Sonic or a whole different person she’s never met before, which she actually finds a little bit enduring and touching at the same time; despite having no kind of attraction towards him. Letting a small smile form across her muzzle, Fiona wrapped one of her arms around the blue blur’s neck while her finger started tracing circular motions on his bare chest.

‘I appreciate the little pep talk handsome, but don’t forget I no longer hold a grudge, for not able to rescue me in that cell since the Xorda Attack.” The female Freedom Fighter than lifted her hand in order to take her boyfriend’s muzzle. “But I’m flattered that you still trust me after what happened with your birthday.”

Fiona then pulled the blue hedgehog into a hard kiss, effectively catching him off like when Mina did the same action on him too. As the vixen continued to kiss him, putting some pressure in order to make him kiss back, Sonic was starting to feel both extremely conflicted and guilty. Conflicted due to the reasons for dating Fiona in the first place, his feelings for Shadow and guilty because; despite the fact both he and Shadow still haven’t even started dating yet, the blue hedgehog feels like he’s cheating on the black experiment with someone he’s not even interested in having a serious relationship with and not to mention he also feels like, he’s using Fiona as some kind of messed up experiment, in order to help him figure out his own sexuality and feelings for Shadow. It felt like the right thing to do at first, but now he starting to feel like he wants to get out of the relationship with her.

‘I’m sorry Faker…’ Sonic mentally apologises to his crush, before having no choice but to kiss Fiona back to avoid suspicion from her.

Both Freedom Fighters however; were unaware that they have a certain black and red hedgehog as an unwilling and shocked witness.

* * *

To Shadow, it was as if his vision (and maybe his heart) was shattered like a broken mirror. He did not mean to. It was a misestimate and nothing else, he didn’t mean to do the classic case of walking in at the wrong time, he just thought the two were finished with their business since he couldn’t hear anymore voices and immediately went straight for where their location is. He didn’t mean to do the classic case of “Walking in at the wrong time”, which is Something that he usually quickly responds to if it happened to him in the past. But unlike the other rare events which had happened to him in the past, the black hedgehog found himself unable to move, speak or even breathe; he was just like a frozen statue with an expression mixed of shock, sadness and horror cursed to watch two “lovers” kissing each other.

The cold empty feeling began to form in his chest, eating away the hot and warm feeling when he thought about the blue hedgehog. Shadow unconsciously grasped his chest, still unable to move away from the horrifying scene. His…chest hurts. It just hurts so much. Almost like he was stabbed by a thousand chaos spears straight in the heart. All just from watching the two Freedom Fighters doing some as simple (but also currently horrifying) as kissing.

A thought soon went through his mind, “Is this what Maria described to me all those years ago? Was this what Sonic felt, the night he was forcefully broke off from his relationship with the princess? Am I feeling…heartbreak?”

Snapping out of his trance, thanks to the thought that went through his head. The black hedgehog quickly turned around and started running into the forest, in an attempt to get away from Sonic with that girl and the terrible empty feeling, that seems to have the intention to consume him whole. Shadow knew this was an exceptionally low and pathetic thing that he is doing, for someone of his standards, but he has to; he has to get away from there. His instincts are also practically screaming at him to run away and being the Ultimate Lifeform, his instincts are never wrong.

The black hedgehog did not know how long he had run for, but at one point was forced to stop the moment he began losing the will to continue. Taking in a few deep breaths; Shadow covered his face with his hands, as the weight of what had happened just minutes ago, feeling that same empty feeling again.

‘What the hell was I even thinking?” thought Shadow, in utter sadness. He should have seen it so easily! Sonic is one of the fastest beings on Mobius and probably also applies to his relationships and moving on from past ones and breakups. ‘Isn’t this what I wanted for that blue hedgehog though?’ he thought to himself, slightly pulling his hands away from his face. It’s true, at first he was trying to keep their relationship as “strictly rivals and enemies” at first until he found out about his feelings; but didn’t he also wanted to help his rival move on to?

Shadow gritted his teeth before placing his hands on his face again, trying to hold back tears.

‘No! This isn’t what I what! Not what I want at all!’

He punched his fist against a tree, making a huge crack to appear on the bark before instantly pulling back from shock due to easily losing himself like that. Nothing has ever made him lose control like this before; so why this?

Panting heavily, due to taking in deep breaths again like last time, the black hedgehog started to feel the same dark and ominous feeling he felt, when the princess slapped her ex; but instead of feeling that when he thinks back to it, he feels it the moment he started thinking about that female vixen called…Fiona or something close to that, like he wants to not just murder her, but rip her own head off and skewer it like some kind of kabab or something along those lines. Plus, something just does not feel right about her.

After believing that he has taken in a sufficient amount of air and oxygen, Shadow pulled away one of his hands, in order to pinch between his eye arch, thinking on one single question.

‘Did Sonic had any form of romantic feelings for me before he established one with that fox?’ he wondered as he began to look back on the past events, that he and Sonic shared between them. The memory of him and Sonic in that clearing appeared in his mind, playing like a high-quality movie. At first, he originally planned to forget this one, but found himself unable to the moment he discovered his own love for the blue hedgehog. It just meant so much to him. Does it also mean very much to the blue hedgehog too?

“No.” sighed Shadow, as he shook his head. Even if it was possible that Sonic had even a small thread of feelings for him, the blue hedgehog probably loves that fox more than him and probably wouldn’t even take his feelings seriously because of his care-free attitude. Plus, both of them are just too different when it comes to their personalities; He’s too cold, too distant, too ruthless and too…unstable.

Shadow then lets out another small sigh, rubbing the side of his quills; a small trait he picked up from his blue counterpart. Does he still want to confess to the blue hedgehog? Yes; he still does want to, so much. But does he want to do it for the same reason he came here? No, it’s wrong and just low. Sonic deserves to have someone who makes him feel happy. Even if it’s with someone he’ll never feel comfortable around and just like the blue hedgehog; He also must move on from this and his feelings, even if it’ll hurt like hell throughout the session.

With that plan in mind, Shadow schooled his face back into its usual scowl, before starting to make his way back to Eggman’s base. When he believes it’s the right time again to tell Sonic his feelings; he won’t do it in order to achieve something from it, he’ll do it to help move on.

* * *

By the time Shadow had gone off, both Sonic and Fiona pulled away from the kiss (much to his utter relief) and walked back a few inches to give each other some space. A silence passed through the two of them; giving it a very awkward aura for the blue hedgehog, trying his best not let his smirk turn into an extremely uncomfortable one in front of his girlfriend.

Fiona brushed some of her hair away from her face, “After everything that’s happened earlier today, I think I’ll be heading back home; would you mind walking me there?”

This made the blue hedgehog snapped out of his uncomfortable trance but also started rubbing the side of his quills, “Uh…sorry Fiona, but there’s something I’ve got on my mind right now and I need to alone. You go ahead without me alright?”

Giving her boyfriend a strange look along with a small pout, she only muttered a quiet, “Fine.” Before turning around and started walking back to Knothole. Sonic let out a huge sigh of relief, the moment he could longer see her in his view. The blue hedgehog unconsciously wiped his mouth with the back of his hand; the kiss felt wrong and made him feel even more terrible than before when he thinks about it. Like he’s kissing… his mum or something. Despite the unenjoyable kiss, that was not what was on his mind at the moment. Sonic turned his head towards the direction of the thick trees, he didn’t know why, but he almost felt like someone had watched them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you're welcome to leave your thoughts and suggestions in the comments below and I hope you love reading this.


End file.
